


Bang Bang

by ravenhowlett



Series: Love is Not For Children [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Department X, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Involuntary Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Making out in a dark alley, Minor Character Death, Nancy Sinatra, Natasha is sexy and Bucky can't get enough of her, Undercover, Undercover Cabaret Singer, Undercover Missions, Undercover Waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bucky are on a mission. The cabaret singer and the friendly waiter are just doing their jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Nancy Sinatra's cover of Bang Bang all day and this is the result.

Tonight she’s she cabaret singer while he, the friendly waiter, slips away. The heir to a bloodthirsty dictator sits in the audience with his mistress, neither are paying attention to the singer. His hand’s on her thigh under the table, slowly inching higher and higher until she’s writhing in her seat, not even slightly embarrassed about the flush on her ample chest.

The heir has yet to sip his drink, but once he does, his mistress will have the shock of her life in the morning.

—

The room service attendant stalks his way down the hall, searching for room 243. His service cart holds champagne, a bucket of ice, and a garrote. The guest answers the door in her hotel issued bathrobe. She’s waiting for the man with the blue silk tie. When he arrives, entering with his own key card, he finds her in bed, her hands still gripping her spurting throat.

—

The cabaret singer’s voice is smooth as honey, and softer than a mink coat. Her gentle words wash over the patrons of the club like the smoke from their cigars.

_"Bang bang, he shot me down."_

The heir sips his wine.

_"Bang bang, I hit the ground."_

His mistress is smoothing down her dress and her hair.

_"Bang bang, that awful sound."_

She sips from his glass, smiles around the rim, doesn't take her eyes off of him. He fists her hair and pulls her close for a kiss.

_"Bang bang, my baby shot me down."_

—

The friendly waiter returns to fill drinks in the back where the smoke haze is thickest. He wears a smirk while the patron in the corner wears a scarlet necktie; his rampant catcalls to “the broad with the voice of God” ceased.

—

A former worker for Department X is huddled in a booth, women surrounding him both on his arms and under the table. His garish suit is an eyesore but his usual scowl deformed into a deceiving grin is much worse.

_"Now he’s gone I don’t know why."_

Despite his haul of beautiful women trying to keep him busy, he keeps glancing towards the stage, unable to get a good look at the cabaret singer. She looks familiar, sounds familiar, he bets she even feels familiar.

_“Until this day, sometimes I cry.”_

He must see her face, he must know who she is or else he will suffer the rest of the night, his mind plagued by mystery singers.

The friendly waiter arrives with a bottle of wine and his NR 40, his stance obscuring the worker’s line of sight to the stage. As he turns to tend to a new table, the worker wears a new twelve inch vertical seam on the front of his waistcoat.

He’s never looked better.

_"He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't take the time to lie."_

—

The cabaret singer follows the trail of smoke through a darkened alley while the friendly waiter is trailed by the soft clack clack of six inch heels.

"Absolutely marvelous, kitten," he murmurs when she reaches him. "You were incredible."

"Are you sure my audience was alive enough to enjoy the show?" Her laugh is breathy and the scent of spearmint washes over him. He leans closer to her, presses her back to the stone wall.

"Only the innocent ones." His mouth caresses hers, his tongue asking for entry to hers. One of his hands rests at her hip while the other dips towards her center.

"A bit eager, aren't we?" She slides his hand to rest on her other hip.

His mouth is at her throat now, dragging small sighs and silent whines out of her.

"I can’t wait to see this dress on my floor later," he whispers to her collarbone, his hands gripping the dainty fabric at the hem.

She pulls him back up for one last kiss. He nips at her lip and then her tongue is searching his mouth. She maps every spark with every constellation in the sky.

"Why don’t we call it a night?" His voice is rough, definitely not from his cigarette. "I think I got a few new moves you might like… What’d’ya say?"

Her smirk could kill him,cause the Rapture, and begin World War III all at once.

_"Bang bang."_


End file.
